


sweet milk

by altforcertaincontent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altforcertaincontent/pseuds/altforcertaincontent
Summary: Mercedes. Jeritza. White magic de-aging.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	sweet milk

Emile’s cock could fit twice over in her hands. It’s soft, covered head pokes at the tip of her fingers, and his little, hairless balls sit just in the cusp of her wrist and hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze, and he whines in his skinny throat. Her arm tightens around his waist. He’s so  _ small _ , she wants to smother him.

So, she does. Her second hand tangles in his long, blond locks, pressing his face tighter to her tit. His bony butt squirms on her thigh. Without prompting, he latches his mouth to her nipple. A jolt runs down her spine to her crotch. Like they’re linked, she parts her thighs more, and his adorable cock twitches in her hand. He’s always so flustered when it’s time for a snack. 

“There, there, Emile,” Mercedes soothes. She pumps his cock once, twice, thrice. Her nipple barely fits between his thin, pale lips, but it doesn’t stop him. 

Mercedes wants to keep him little and safe forever. She’ll give him a dozen kisses when he leaves her tit. His tongue swirls around her nipple (or tries to). She peeks down to see his eyes closed, not a wrinkle in sight. He’s  _ awake _ , though. He paws at her with his smooth hands, and while Emile’s small, he makes up for it with enthusiasm. There’d never be enough  _ big sister _ for him. 

Goddess, what is she doing? He fits so good in her hand. She rubs her thumb against the tip, tugging at the tight foreskin. That makes him whine, nicking her with his rounded teeth marred by sweets. “Sh,” she says.

She wants to hold him here forever, his knobby knees pressing into her stomach. He’s quiet here, with no grief or groaning or a lance in his hands. He’s safe here, away from war and heartbreak and whatever else can hurt him. Drool slips out the corner of his mouth.

His cock twitches in her hand again. She lets it flop out of her hand, slapping against his thigh. She only needs one finger to pump his cock, running it from his sack up to the head again. He keeps at it, bucking in her hand. He’s sensitive, something they share, and he’s her little brother to take. He’s been hurt before, all her fault, so this gives him his childhood back, doesn’t it? The two of them together once more.

“Will you touch me, Emile?” she asks. He never needs more guidance. One of his hands abandons her tits to slip between their bodies. He always mimics, petting her coarse pubes,  _ teasing  _ her, before his little thumb touches her clit. She gets wetter, somehow; his whole fist can fit in her hole like this, but it’s his unsure, quick, needy touch she wants the most. 

White pearls at the tip of his cock. She wants it on her tongue, but not tonight. Her snacktime is in the morning, and his is before bed to wind him down. “Don’t come,” she reminds him. He cracks his eyes to glare, but his cheeks are so round and his face hidden by her bust she finds it impossible to find him scary.

The poor baby’s going to suck forever and never get a reward.

He pops off her one tit. He looks okay, so this is her one chance to kiss him. His long hair wraps around her fingers, tugging his head back. She leans down, pressing her mouth to his, filling his mouth with her tongue. He’s such a whiny, needy child, but strong. As if he left the ability to kiss in his adult body, he shoves his tongue into her mouth with no grace. She could eat him up.

* * *

Emile deserves milk. He’s sleepy-eyed, but he’s also still hard, and no little boy sleeps good pent up.

“We’re almost done, Emile. Then we can take a nap,” she promises. His bruised lips form a pout, but his shoulders are pliable under her hands. She finds his cock again, guiding him to her sopping cunt. His brow creases, and the first touch of his cock to her wakes him up enough that he needs no more guidance.

He sits up, shoulders rolled back. She lays on her back, trapping her adorable little brother between her thighs, locking her legs behind his back. Emile stuffs her quick, digging his hands into the supple flesh of her thighs. His first thrusts are slow. She’s so wet his cock slips out of her a few times. “Mercedes,” he complains.

“Sh, baby.” She lifts her hips, and he follows the angle. He fucks  _ down _ in her pussy instead of into it now, and once he’s in, she clenches down on him. His face is red already as his hips push down on her. She’s so close already, on edge since she stripped him out of his clothes and forced him on her lap. 

His cock is tiny but it hits her in the right spots. “S-sister,” he pants; his voice is weird even as a boy, but it pitches when he’s happy. The way they lay, every time he hilts inside of her his flat tummy grinds against her clit. He keeps pushing her back until he’s almost on top of her.

“Keep going,” she goads. Her words are getting lost. Her sore nipples prickle from the cold air, her fat tits bouncing as Emile finds his pace. Each strike at her clit makes her thighs tremble, but she keeps her legs tight around him. 

He stops talking soon. His sweet mouth parts to pant. He has so much more stamina than when they first started...this. Emile bucks into her like he’ll never get the chance to again, his boyish cock rubbing at her walls. (When they’d both been children, holding their mother’s hand, they caught rabbits in the garden; it’d been embarrassing to look at, yet here they are.) She wishes they could kiss like this, but he’s not tall enough, so she presses the heel of her hand to her mouth and groans against it. 

He squirms. His hands leave her thighs, his hands pinned by the dips of her waist to get  _ deeper  _ somehow. She’s despicable, losing her mind from a cock so little, but it’s Emile driving her mad. Her sweet baby brother, so willing to indulge a woman so horrible...it’s too much thinking; it gets dashed away by the sound of his slaps to her absolutely wet hole. “Emile,” she mutters. He’s shut his eyes again.

She pulls on his hair, a little rougher than if she were brushing it but never hard enough to hurt him, and his hips stutter. 

Emile stops when he comes, burying his head in her belly; she holds him closer, his young seed pouring into her, and she comes, too. Her sloppy cunt milks his small cock for what it’s worth, and she wonders how much she could wring from his little sack. They fit in her mouth - do they fit in her loose hole? He’s sadly soft already, but it’s fine (for now). She promised him bed. He’ll be sleepy well into the morning, and she can wake him up in his favorite way, assuming the spell hasn’t worn off.

“A good boy,” she tells him. If the spell wears off, she can always cast it again. He wraps his arms around her. Jeritza doesn’t snore, but Emile does. It’s so cute - what big sister wouldn’t want to keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely what i wanted but i cannot do anything non horny out of work war hours, so have The Finished Product. thanks for reading.


End file.
